


Victoria's secret

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Cum Play, M/M, NSFW, Totally PWP, almost pwp, seriously, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to take my side to the cross dressing Wade!<br/>Peter is enjoying this way too much.<br/>Enjoy the detailed sex scenes!<br/>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's secret

”So, Spidey, I was at this sex shop.” Wade started, and Peter really tried to not get too in to it. Peter tried to keep their collaboration battles strictly professional, but it rarely worked out as he wanted. Especially not when Wade apparently lacked any kind of brain to mouth filtration. It seemed like Wade was on to him, trying to turn his well thought out professional ass kicking in to some personal tirade.  
“So I was getting this new piece for weekend. You know how I hate working on Saturdays, right?” Peter just made an occasional “Uhhuh” of acknowledgment, not really concentrating that much in to Wade's talking as he did kicking down the goons. It was not usual for Deadpool and Spiderman to work together. Especially when Peter hated Deadpool's way of killing everything that moved with guns blazing.  
It was not as if he hadn't tried to stop him before. He always tried, but he never listened. Finally they had made a ruse, and compromised with Peter distracting, and Wade shooting the bastards in the back like a true sport. Peter also made a deal of Wade taking care of the bodies afterward. It was 100% his work to get rid of the bodies. Peter was not going to even look at them twice.  
“Yeah, so the woman behind the counter was like “Hey, you are like, a true customer and shit, so we got this new thing coming out. Want a free catalog as a deal warmer? And I was like “Hell yeah I want a free catalog!”.” Spiderman usually opposed to killing, and he still did, but at least they had agreed on killing the people who deserved their balls getting cut off anyway. Like the lowest of the low.  
“And Then I was like, what's new? And Oh god, Spiderman, I kid you not, they had this full latex mermaid style dress with a see through plastic back and ass. Holy shit that's hot.”  
Well, Wade had a point at that. But he probably would never lay eyes on that dress. It was not like he saw women around, just wearing that kind of kink wear for him. Or then he just wasn't going to the right places.  
“And I ordered it on the spot! Can't wait for it! It probably takes some time to mail though. It comes straight from the manufacturer in German.”  
“Great, great.” Spiderman passed Wade's talking absentmindedly, as they fought their way to the big daddy. Sometimes he wondered how Wade could concentrate on all that massacring with his mouth going faster than the rest of him. But It probably was due the fact that killing mindlessly was... well, mindless.  
“You should like, totally come to my place after this. I will show you the catalog. We could just sit on the sofa, watch the retakes of sex and the city and have some tacos. My treat.”  
They finally came to a clearing, running around in the maze like corridors, trying to track down the boss. Wade seemed like he knew where they were going.  
“Well I don't know Deadpool. I'm not that kind of guy to do personal visits. Besides, I got stuff to do.” Deadpool kicked the door open, leading the way.  
“Nooo, don't be saying that! It will be fun! I'll even give you my address, here.” Wade quickly pulled out something from his back pocket, and it looked like a folded little note with some illegible chicken scratch on it. Apparently he had handwritten it for situations like this, and judging from the wrinkles, these situations were rare and between.  
“Well, I won't be making any promises, so don't wait on me.” Spiderman dismissed, but stuffed the note on his pocket anyway. He was not a fan of leaving anything behind him on this massacre. He didn't want police to be knocking on Wades door. Although, it was miracle that they had not done so already.  
“Yeah, whatever Spidey, but you'll be missing out!”  
Peter rolled his eyes, but Wade couldn't see that hence his mask.  
“Whatever Wade, can we just get this mission done? I have a laundry scheduled for the evening.”  
And so they did. And Spiderman made sure to keep Deadpool strict in the business this time.  
Not that it was much of a success.

Later Peter left Wade to do his thing with the aftermath, and he made his way home. He did have his laundry shift, and he made sure to get that done the first thing he got.  
At least his Spiderman outfit would be fresh from the laundry. He loved the soft feeling of freshly washed suit. Working with Deadpool always got it dirtied with whatever grime they were dealing with anyway.  
So now it was six o'clock in the Friday evening, and Peter was sitting on his small apartment with a freshly washed suit drying off on the webs.  
And he was dying of boredom. Daredevil had told him that he would keep an eye on the city tonight, and aunt May was out with her friends. Usually she always found some household chores for him to do, but since she was not home, Peter couldn't be bothered.  
So Peter thought that the least he could do was make himself some food, and as he made it in to the pantry, he swore that the shelves had nothing else on it than one lost moth.  
Darn, he had forgotten the groceries again! He had been forgetting them for several days straight already. Maybe he had enough pennies in his pocket for at least a cup of noodles or something.  
Which he did not have. Since the laundromat had eaten his last dollars.  
Oh why did he not go shopping when he still had some money left? Raiding the piggy bank wouldn't be a help either, because he already did that last month.  
Why didn't being Spiderman help him pay even a hotdog for him?  
So with a rumbling belly Peter fell on the messy bed he had left unmade this morning. What could he possibly do now.  
Peter sighed, and dug his hands on his pockets. He felt a rustle of paper, and confusedly pulled it up to his eyes.  
The paper was in small crumble, and he had to twiddle with it for a while to get it open without tearing it.  
And what was this chicken scratch? Peter took the paper as close to his face as possible without burying his nose into it, and he barely could make out an address on the paper.  
Oh yeah, Deadpool had invited him for tacos.  
Tacos witch sounded delicious to his hungry stomach.  
Well, he might as well. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

So Peter took his spare costume with him. The spare one was quite a bit too large for him. He still tried to learn how to sew, now that Mary Jane wasn't doing his suits for him anymore.  
At least the mask fit.  
He made it over to the address by swinging above the rooftops. It was by far the fastest mean of traveling in the city almost always fighting traffic jam, and his stomach really wanted some food in it and fast.  
He got in the apartment staircase via roof exit, and he searched the number 11. or 77. Or maybe it was 17? He wasn't sure. The handwriting really was that bad. He would just have to read the names from the mail slots.  
He was glad that he didn't really need to, because the loud music coming from the apartment 17, blasting Britney Spears was a dead giveaway.  
Only Deadpool could listen the overly cheesy songs blasting to the hallways. It was a wonder he hadn't gotten evicted yet.  
Peter made over and tried the bell. Which seemed to be broken. He couldn't hear the bell himself, so he didn't wonder if Deadpool missed it as well.  
So Peter tried knocking on the door. And he tried several times again, but apparently no-one was making a move to the door. What? Did he think he was a Jehovah witness or something?  
Goddammit Deadpool, you manage to annoy me even without trying.  
Peter sighed as he made it outside and went to knock on the window. Maybe Wade could open the small ventilation window.  
Peter knocked on the window before he looked inside, and he regretted it already at the second knock.  
Wade was in the living room, watching MTV most likely, as he showcased what looked to be like a corset with suspenders and everything. Peter would be blushing like a firetruck could anyone see under his mask. He felt like he had just swallowed down his Adam’s apple.  
Wade turned to look at the window and it looked like the man was shocked still as a statue. For an awkward moment they both stared at the other, obviously not believing their eyes.  
Peter felt like he could slink to nothingness in pure embarrassment of having interrupted Deadpool in the middle of his... Whatever this was. The other was still wearing his mask, which Peter thought to be a good thing. He would certainly die of shame if he could see the other's expression at the moment. Wade looked like he had swallowed a lemon.  
And Peter gulped, and knocked again on the window, breaking the Deadpool from his stupor.  
The other came to open the window.  
“Spiderman, I... You came! I... I completely forgot. I thought it was the weekend, and I was like doing my... weekend? It is still weekend right?” Deadpool rambled as Spiderman awkwardly squeezed in through the small window.  
“It's Friday.” Peter managed, and He tried desperately to not look at Deadpools garter. Or panties. Or the corset. Or anything except his mask really.  
“Oh shit, am I still wearing this? Wait a minute.” Deadpool dashed faster than lighting to the bedroom, and almost immediately returned, pulling his bathrobe on him. The bathrobe had clearly seen better days, and it looked like the man had tried to dye it himself to suit his black and red theme.  
“Peter cleared his throat. “So... Sex and the city?” he swore he felt his voice quiver, and he wished to gods that Deadpool hadn't heard that. “And tacos. I promised tacos didn't I?” Deadpool turned in the middle of the step, rerouting to the kitchen.  
Peter was sure the other did not hear his “Much appreciated” comment.  
Deadpool apparently had made the tacos before his... erm... dress up, and was over in a moment, stacking a plate full of tacos on Peter's hands as he went to chance the channel.  
“I didn't think you'd show up.” Deadpool said as he sat on the sofa with equal graze of a shot deer falling dead in to the moss. At least the sofa was safe to sit then. Peter was not up for further surprises. Especially not when Wade had slouched down spread eagle, and from this position the bath robe did a poor job hiding anything.  
Peter sad down awkwardly.  
He sure had not paid this much attention on Wade since... ever really.  
Spiderman was awkwardly trying to find anything to say, and he cursed his brain when the first thing that came out was: “So this is what you got from the shop?” He ought to shove his feet on his mouth.  
Well, apparently it was not the completely wrong answer because it made Wade talk and babble just as he always did. It probably broke the ice or something.  
Peter had no idea how Wade's mind worked.  
Peter really tried to keep his attention either on Wade's talking, or the TV, or shoving his mouth with tacos, but he found his mind wandering after the first two sentences.  
Well, he couldn't say that he expected Wade to be dressed like this, but on the other hand, he really shouldn't be that surprised.  
Wade was weird.  
And apparently he had already forgotten the whole deal previously, because he was currently speaking over the TV, trying to guide the actress on her men problems, not seeming to notice that she couldn't really heed his advice when on the TV.  
Peter on the other hand had no such skill as Wade had at being able to get pulled so in to a TV show.  
Which was why Peter eventually found his mind wandering from both, the TV and Wade's co-hosting. He had lifted his mask halfway to eat, but now that his stomach was full he put down the plate. Deciding to keep the mask up for a moment. Taco breath under the mask was not cool.  
His eyes strayed to Wade. The man was sitting on the edge of the sofa, hands on his knees, just like he was watching a game of some short. The other's legs were open and the bathrobe only covered the outside of his thighs. Peter tried to pull his eye up from the garter. He couldn't help himself, it was as if his eyes were stuck on the damn piece of cloth.  
Or more likely the skin around it. Wade was scarred. Which really shouldn't be that surprising because he always ended up in tatters after the fight, most often missing limbs, but still he seemed to be able to pull himself back together somehow. Apparently not as well as Wolverine did, but it was something. At least he did not have Wolverine's attitude. The man always made Peter feel awkward.   
Wade repositioned himself to the back of the sofa, staring intently at the TV. Peter took at a glance at the same direction, but honestly he couldn't care less about Jessica Parker and her marriage going to ruins.  
Peter stole another glance at Wade. He really had not seen the other without the suit before. He had seen the suit in shreds, but still mostly on him. It wasn't his fault that he was not that in to severed limbs, blood and guts. But he would be totally fine if someday someone would dress for him just like Wade was dressed now. Mary Jane was almost out of the count by now. They had broken up and gotten back together plenty of times now, and Peter honestly couldn't keep up with all that. She should make her mind already.  
Although, Mary Jane could probably pull off any style of lingerie she wanted, but he had to give Wade points for finding a black and red corset on his colors from somewhere. Not just random colors, the chest piece of the corset actually had the Deadpool symbol on it. Which was visible from under the bathrobe, which Wade probably should tie tighter.  
Or Loosen. Peter hadn't yet made his mind.  
What was his mind thinking right now? Peter quickly snapped his eyes back to the TV screen, but the vision of Deadpool on lingerie was burned on his retinas.  
Deadpool was a broad man, tall, wide back, thick thighs, and strong arms. He was most definitely not a lingerie model, but for fucks sake, the man wore it well.  
He had wide chest, but thin waist, and that sure got empathized with the corset. The man had even out done himself by adding his gun holsters on his thighs, and the holster vest over the corset. He was obviously still armed, according to the gun handles poking out from under the bathrobe.  
It was unclear whether the suit made the man or otherwise around. Peter had seen a picture from when Wade was dressed as a pirate, and he pulled it off just as well as he rocket out the lingerie now. It was as if he was completely comfortable with what he was wearing. Whether that was because he actually was, or he had simply forgotten the previous awkwardness, thus forgetting he is wearing it in the first place, was unknown.  
Peter started to lean on the latter conclusion though, since Wade had a horrible habit of being a sofa invader. “Can't you sit any more wider?” Peter nudged the other on the leg as Wade was pronouncing “what the fuck” gesture with his whole body, hands high and wide.  
“Oh come on. It was obvious they'd break up.” Peter exclaimed, making Wade stand his ground.  
“That stupid bitch! That man was the best thing she has had in... ever! Why the fuck did she let 'im go?”  
Wade kept pointing his finger at the TV, almost as if he believed that shaming the woman would make her change her mind.  
“Wade, it's a rerun. You can't possibly have forgotten that she would break up at this point.”  
Wade slouched back on the backrest with defeat, throwing his leg over the armrest, while the other leg was still glued to Peter's side. It was obvious which one of them was taking all the space in the sofa.  
“Oh come on! Had I a man like that, I would never let him step out of my apartment. I would tie him on the bed.”  
Peter felt his face heat up immediately at the thought. Not at the thought of Deadpool trapping some poor luckless man in his apartment, but the other way around. And the fact that the other was barely wearing a single article of cloth left pretty much nothing to the imagination. Especially not in that position it did not.  
“Hey, earth to Spidey, are you breathing? You suddenly turned red.” Deadpool was staring at him straight on, and then Peter remembered that he was still wearing his mask half way.  
Peter rarely cursed, but for fuck's sake.  
“I think that's enough of the TV for today.” Peter shot a ball of web at the off switch, causing a protest from Wade.  
“Hey, I wanted to know if they get back together!” Deadpool was still on the same position in the couch, other leg over the armrest, other like it was supposed to be, body leaning to Spiderman's direction.  
Peter stood up and easily toppled Wade over the sofa and stepped over him. “They don't.” Peter knelt over Wade and pulled the other's mask up halfway before slamming their lips together. Peter was sure he could feel the teeth collide, but he didn't pay it no heed. He licked Wade's lower lip and sucked on it as he pulled back, reanimating the previously too surprised to move Deadpool, making him kiss back hungrily.  
“My, Spiderman. Had I known you liked it that way, I would have asked a lot sooner.” Peter sat on top of Wade's waist and thrust himself against Wade. He himself already had a slight hard on, but Wade still needed a bit of encouragement.  
“Peter. It's Peter.” Peter growled and pulled his mask off properly so he could get closer, busy his nose to Wade's neck as he sucked down on his jugular, biting gently to make Wade moan.  
“Gah, Peter, I never took you for one to bite and take the reigns.” Wade thrust up from the sofa, and Peter pulled the bathrobe open, displaying Deadpool in all his glory. “Your fault for wearing that thing.” Deadpool fought to get his arms free from the bathrobe as Peter dug his fingers under the corset waist, feeling the hard abs underneath.  
“It was the weapon holsters, wasn't it.” Deadpool groaned as Peter opened up the ones around his calve.  
“Especially the weapon holsters.” Peter took Wade's mouth once again, sliding his fingers under the holster vest around the man's chest, making the guns drop on the floor with a thud.  
Peter was sitting between Wade's legs, and he pulled the other to sit up and on him as he kissed the other in to stupor as he grounded his hips against Deadpools ass. Peter never would have guessed that he was the one overdressed in his stupid spandex pants.  
Peter pushed Wade off him, breaking the kiss. “Strip.”  
“Well aren't you in the mood.” Wade laughed, and got up and stared to take off his suspenders. Peter felt like he could tear them off him. He reached to the other's legs to help him drag them down, cleaning close to the other's groin.  
“I'll show you how much I'm in the mood. I will web you on your wall, have you right there, and make sure you never want to leave.”  
“Shit you did hear that comment.” Wade moaned as he just remembered the lip he made about the sex and the city.   
“Of course I did.” Peter groaned as he stood up, chest against chest, with his hand around Wade to loosen up the corset from behind.  
The corset hadn't even dropped to the ground before Peter threw Wade backwards, knocking over the TV, and webbing Wade on the wall with his head almost touching the ceiling.  
“God I thought you were just playing with me about the wall.” Wade groaned, and Peter climbed up to meet him, kissing his neck, and biting his way down the other's chest, abs, pelvis.  
“God Peter, hurry up!” Wade moaned as he thrust off the wall, making Peter push him right back where he were.  
“Peter, Please, faster.” Peter yanked the panties off Wade's waist and let them linger around Wade's legs as he took hold of the almost rock hard, already leaking cock, and swallowed it down.  
He made sure to lubricate it thoroughly with spit during the first mouthful, from the shaft to the tip, before he engulfed the whole appendage, and made sure to drag his tongue along the whole length.  
“God, so warm.” Wade hissed, and Peter could hear his ears being filled with random babbling, talking and moaning. Trust Wade to never be quiet.  
Wade tried to make effort to thrust against Peter's mouth, but Peter only webbed him more firmly against the wall, making the other hiss.  
Peter lifted his speed, making sure to take as much of the length in him is he could fit. He had not done this before, but he tried to relax his throat the best he could to take even more of Wade with every move.  
Peter could feel Wade fighting against the restraints, trying to free his hands, probably to try and move Peter's head, but Peter was having none of that. He slowed down, and pulled completely off Wade's dick, making he other groan at the cold air that consumed his erection.  
“God, Peter, Please, I'm so close.” Wade rambled, and Peter rolled his tongue around the head, under the frenulum, under the shaft. Peter held the Penis from the shaft tightly with his right hand, as he finally took the head back to his mouth, making sure to pay attention to licking against the frenulum, then rolling his tongue around the glans, feeling Wade try to buckle again.  
“Please, just, fucking take it!” Wade begged, Making Peter smile around his penis. He made sure to have his lips tightly around the shaft as he moved down a bit, and then back up, teasing the glans as his lips dragged over it, and then back down, this time a little lower, and lower still with every new move down, until his lips hit the hand around the other's shaft. He then took back a little, rolled his tongue around the glans for extra lubricant and started sucking with more force, moving his hand in unison with his mouth, making Wade moan loudly.  
“God how the fuck are you so good at this?!” Wade was shivering under Peter's touch and Peter only fastened his phase, making sure to take as much in as he could possibly fit without choking.  
“Oh my god I'm coming. I'm so close, Peter, shit!” Wade uttered and his moan was accompanied by a faint shriek as he came in Peter's mouth, making the other back away , getting some of the come stain on Peter's face.  
Peter swallowed whatever was in his mouth, and he made sure to pump his hand in long slow thrusts to squeeze every little drop from withing the other, and when there was a thick, glistering drop at the tip of Wade's penis he licked it, and sucked the head back to his mouth, making Wade hiss in aftershock as he over sensitively let Peter drain the last of him.  
Peter finally let the cock drop from his mouth, and he pulled himself up to Wade's level. Wade had his eyes closed and he was panting.  
“Look at me Wade.” Peter held Wade's jaw in his hand as wade opened his eyes, and saw the semen glister on Peter's face, making Wade's cock twitch again.  
“Oh god I'm so spent. Yet I want to do that all over again.” Wade tried to pull his hands free only to notice they were still tied against the wall. He groaned.  
Peter smiled. “Great, because I could use some well deserved relief.”  
Peter gathered Wade's mouth in to a kiss, and Wade moaned against his lips. Wade sucked Peter's lip in his mouth as he fought against the restraints. Peter finally decided it would be time to let Wade's hands free. The other was still webbed to the wall by his waist.  
When Wade's hands were free they immediately went for Spiderman's back, pulling him against him, until he went in for the head, kissing him deeply, until he needed to pull back to breath. He licked off a trail of his own semen from Peter's face.  
“God you are so hot.” Wade moaned and held Peter from the neck as he let his tongue wander in Peter's mouth, fighting the other in liplock.  
“Promise me we get to do that again sometime.” Wade begged in between kisses, as Peter gathered Wade's legs around his waist and he pushed against the other, feeling the cleft between Wade's ass through his spandex pants.  
“Someday.” Peter mumbled, as he moved his hands to Wade's back to secure himself as he trust against him again.  
“God you are such a tease!” Wade groaned, and Spiderman went to tatter his neck and shoulders with love bites, rubbing his hard on against Wade's bare ass.  
“Peter, I'm so spent I can barely keep myself upright.” Wade moaned and clung to Peter. “Are you too tired to go on?” Peter asked, holding still, resting his cock against Wade's cleft, making him moan. “God no. Don't you even dare think about stopping. I have had fantasies of this day and fuck, you are exceeding them!” Wade rambled, making Peter laugh.  
“Fantasies?” as in plural. “Fuck yeah. But next time. Now I just want you to fuck my brain's out through my dick.” Deadpool moved and made sure to wrap his legs tightly around Peter, as the other cut off the web holding him to the wall.  
“Bed?” Peter suggested, and Wade was quick to provide the location.  
Peter carried Wade with ease to the bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Peter quickly discarded his shirt and pants before he climbed over Wade, with his legs between Wade's thighs, holding his legs wide open.  
“God I have never been this grateful for regeneration.“ Wade moaned as Peter took his lips in a kiss.  
“I agree with that.” Peter grinned, and bit the lover lip, pulling on it playfully, before letting it go.  
Peter backed up a bit as he took a look around the room. “Lube? Lotion? Something?” Peter asked, Making Wade reach over himself to get to the nightstand, pulling a bottle of lube from withing. Every single healthy male being always had lube somewhere in the house. Wanking off just wasn't the same without it.  
“Thanks.” Peter took the bottle, and made sure to first prepare Wade's puckering hole with three drops of the lubricant, before he made sure to cover himself. He then threw the bottle to the other side of the bed, before he leaned back over Wade, guiding his penis to the already eagerly waiting entry.  
“Please, just, don't tease me.” Deadpool tried to move himself against Peter, delivering the message.  
“I'm so fucking ready.” Wade hissed, as Peter started thrusting in, going in a little, then pulling back, and slowly going in further and further with each thrust until he finally got himself buried to the hilt, and he couldn't resist grinding against Deadpool, burying his dick deeper, making him shiver.  
“Ah, so tight.” Spiderman groaned, as he repositioned himself to kneel steadier.  
“Please, move!” Wade groaned and he thrust backwards, lifting his legs up for better access. Spiderman took the legs and jammed them between his and Wade's chest as he used them as a leverage for his thrusts. He pulled back, and slammed back in, making Deadpool moan loudly. “Just like that!” Peter hit Wade hardly with each thrust, making Wade move on the bed, sneaking a little bit further with each thrust, but he didn't care. “Faster, god!” Wade begged, and tried to move in unison with the other, thrusting back when Spiderman moved in.  
“Wade, I'm close.” Peter groaned as he tried to prolong it by digging in deep, and grounding against Wade, saving the long thrusts.  
“Just come inside!” Wade groaned, panting. He freed his legs from under Peter, and locked them around his waist.  
Peter took a hold of Wade's shoulders, and started thrusting hard, pulling Wade closer with each thrust. Every time he was in to the hilt he grounded his hips, moving deeper.  
Peter hissed with the movement, and with the final thrust he leaned as deep as he possibly could get, before collapsing against Wade's chest. Peter could feel Wade's already hard again cock press against his stomach.  
Peter felt his own dick pulsating inside Wade, and he couldn't dare to move. He felt like someone was raking the goosebumps against his back.  
He laid still for a moment, and let his heart settle down before he finally pulled back with a hiss. He was so relaxed he felt like a noodle man.

Suddenly there were arms to his side and Wade swung them around in the bed, Peter laying on his back, and Wade sitting against Peter's chest with his dick only inches away from his face.  
“I need to finish this.” Wade explained quickly, taking a hold of his own dick.  
“Do you mind if I? You know? Come over your face?” Wade asked, and he was already rubbing himself fast, eyes closing as he made faces, riding his pleasure.  
“Only if you remove the mask all the way.” Peter managed himself to say, and Wade hissed as he held himself firmer, moving slower.  
He was obviously thinking about it.  
“Fuck it, I might as well. But I wont let you leave me after that.” Wade groaned as he clearly couldn't keep thinking with such a hard on at his hands.  
“Deal.” Peter quickly webbed the mask and whipped it off Wade's head, and he looked at his face like a starving man looked at the steak. Wade's face was covered in scars. Some areas were deformed to a fault, missing skin, or missing whole chunks of muscle, but Peter did not care. The man had amazing cheekbones, the broadest back, the widest chest, thinnest waist, thickest calves, and he rocked the Victoria's secret.  
Wade came at that moment, spilling the cum on Peter's face, coating Peter's lips, and even managing to get some over Peter's nose.  
“Sorry I made a mess.” Wade groaned as he fell half on top of Peter.  
Peter opened his mouth to answer, and a streak of cum traveled like a bridge from his upper lip to the lover lip. Wade couldn't resist kissing that streak off his lips.  
“I am surprised you haven't yet shrieked in horror over my face.” Deadpool retorted as Peter wiped off the cum from his nose, before he stared oddly at Wade.  
“And upset my own personal Victoria's secret model? Keep dreaming.” Peter joked, but he smiled genuinely.  
“What was the latex dress you were talking about earlier today?” Peter asked tiredly, as he yawned.  
“Oh, you are going to love that! I will show you the catalog!” Deadpool started, put Peter just tackled the other back to the embrace and rested against him, about to fall asleep.  
“Awesome. I'm going to take you on the roof with that one. I'll just sleep first.” Peter mumbled, and was already asleep before Wade could say: “Why can't the mail deliver any faster!”


End file.
